The Killing Kidnapper
by babytigera
Summary: Megan get's kidnapped by a very close friend who is also a killer. Will she survive? What will Larry do to save her?
1. Surprise Guest

Megan and Larry had opened the doors to Megan's house. 

Larry had just finished talking, "So, in summary, quantum theory is a theoretical basis of our modern physics in which it would explain the natural behavior of the matter and the energy that would be on a atomic, or perhaps, even subatomic level."

Megan answered, "How can you know all of this?"

"All I do is simply study my work. Unfortunately, my work is not only all over my office and unorganized, it also takes up my life."

"No, it doesn't take up your life. Look at us. We have a relationship."

"But look how little time we spend together."

"We're together now."

As there were about to kiss, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" said Megan. She leaned over to pick up the phone "Hello?"

"It's me. Do what I say or else."

"Who is this?"

"make Larry get out of the room NOW!"

The voice was somewhat of a familiar man's voice. She did what her instincts told her to do.

"How do you know that Larry is here?"

"Who is that Megan?" asked Larry

"Make him get OUT!"

"Larry, can you let me talk to with this person alone?"

Larry didn't understand what was happening, but left anyways.

"Good, now sit very still. don't make a sound"

"What are going to do?"

"Think of it as if you were game. I am hunting and confusing you so that you can't see my tracks, but I can see yours."

She suddenly realized that the voice was dangerously close to her friend from high school "Jimmy, is that...?"

The man was already behind her with a tissue that had chloroform on it. She moved rapidly, trying to break free at first, but the man's grasp on her was too strong. The man then put her in the trunk of his car and drove away.


	2. Jimmy Carnal

(I do not own NUMB3RS or any of the characters, except for the non-important characters that I made.) 

The FBI was at Megan's house with Larry.

"I didn't know what was happening. She asked me to let her talk in privacy, but I didn't know she would get kidnapped. All I heard her say was something about a boy named Jimmy. I remember that she once told me something about Jimmy Carnal. She had a crush on him in 7th grade." Larry said.

"Where did Megan go to School?" Don asked.

"I believe she went to St. Paul's elementary."

Colby just finished searching on his laptop, "Jimmy Carnal lost his mother when he was 13. Did Megan ever do anything to motivate Jimmy?"

"Well... she did tell me once that he eventually liked her back. On one of their dates, they went to the movies. Megan hated the movie, so Jimmy decided they should leave early. Jimmy called his mom to pick him up. Megan went to cross the street because her house was just a couple of blocks away from the theater. As she walked across the street, Jimmy's mom came so fast, she barely noticed Megan crossing the street. His Mom slammed on the breaks. Then, Megan ran away to her house." Larry told the story very accurately because Megan told him at least five times.

"What happened? Don called me, so I came as fast as I could." Charlie said.

"Megan got kidnapped." Larry responded.

"That's terrible. What could he possibly want from Megan?" Charlie asked. Larry told Charlie everything that he told the other FBI agents.

"Hey guys, look at this, Jimmy's mom was kidnapped near the movie theater Larry was talking about. He was called the Killing Kidnapper because he took the victim to several different places that were isolated. Then, he would torture them slowly and painfully until they would die. The weird thing is that he was never caught, but afterward they found the body and 'KK' carved in blood on the victim." David said in astonishment. He realized that Megan didn't have much time.

"Maybe Jimmy is following his footsteps." Don said, "So maybe Jimmy will take Megan to different locations in L.A"

"But which ones?" Colbe asked.

"I can help with that. I can use a specific algorithm that can help show what kind of specific isolated places can be the best for him to do what he might want to do with Megan. Think of it as traffic on several roads. My algorithm can help find out which road has the least amount of traffic, the quickest change in lights, etc." Charlie knew that his algorithm was almost foolproof, "I need some info about the Kidnapping Killer Don"

"sure"

I might make really short chapters and tons of them. So far, I might send small chapters every day. Stay updated.


	3. The Uknown Variable

Charlie was working on his algorithm that was scattered all over the walls. Numbers written in white chalk and variable all over the place. When Larry stepped in, Charlie was surprised. 

"Hey Larry. What are you doing here?"

I just wanted to ask if you figure out where she could have been taken."

Charlie wrote the last number in his answer and solved it.

"I have figured out the different places that se could have been taken. I just finished it. Meet you at the FBI."

"OK Charlie."

Larry thought: _What if Megan is already dead. No I can't be so pessimistic. Think about it Larry, if Megan would have already been dead, then Charlie would see it in his math. Or would he? He said it was ALMOST foolproof. I should hurry to the FBI._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don, I just got some info on Megan's case." said Charlie almost out of breath, "The most probable and most isolated place is here. This is 10 miles from the center of L.A. It's an abandoned warehouse."

"O.K. We'll go there and see if she's in there." Don said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David counted down from three, and busted the warehouse doors open.

"FBI. Nobody move" an FBI agent shouted in the empty warehouse. As odd as it may have seemed to them, Megan was not found anywhere in the warehouse.

Charlie heard footsteps, so he automatically stood up

"Where's Megan?" Charlie said. He though that if they would find her, she would be with them.

"She wasn't in the warehouse" Don responded.

"How could that happen"

Larry came into the room "Where's Megan?"

"She wasn't in the warehouse"

"What! Is she's already dead!?"

"I might have forgotten something in my equation. I'll go home and try to look at this from another point of view."

Charlie was frustrated. How could his plan not work. What was he missing?

"Charlie, can I come with you. I just want to see you work and, perhaps, speed it up?" Larry was hoping that he could help Charlie in any way possible to be able to find Megan.

"Sure you can come."

As they were driving in the car, the car in front of them was moving very slowly. Charlie was getting frustrated, so he took another road, longer than the normal road that he was on but got there faster.

When Charlie entered his basement, he paced, thinking. What variable did he leave out.

"Larry, what did I leave out. Why was my answer wrong."

"Maybe you need some fresh air."

Larry and Charlie went to the garden the sun is supposed to set in 2 hours, but it felt so dark.

"Poor stray dog" Charlie said, "he didn't even suspect the skunk to spray him."

"I can even smell him from here" Larry said. They were both holding their noses, clearing their minds of all worries.

Suddenly, Charlie realized something that he should have known a long time ago "I have to go. Hop in. No time to explain."

Larry didn't know what was going on. Did Charlie figure out the missing variable, did he see Megan across the street? They were at the FBI quicker than Larry even expected.

"I figured out what I have to do. I know what the variable is. It's..." Charlie said

**Muahahahahaha! Cliff.** I don't wan't to torment you guys, but I thought the Chapter might end better with a Cliff. Plus I'm sleepy and studying for my midterm in Algebra which is on Thursday, so I might not post on Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Charlie's variable. 

"I figured out what I have to do. I know what the variable is. It's the surroundings. Take for example an elephant. The elephant then sees a mouse in front of the watering hole, so it takes a detour. In his detour, another mouse shows up. The mice keep detouring the elephant until he finds a watering hole with no mice. " Charlie said

"So, your saying that he might want to go to a place where no one he would know would be at?" Colby asked.

" Precisely. I'll be able to find Megan as soon as you give me some data on Megan's school friends and Jimmie's enemies." Charlie responded.

Charlie went with Colby to find the data.

Don asked David," Did you find any places that Megan could be?"

"There is one place. It's a big mansion in the south side of LA. Only one person uses it, and only once every month or so."

"Let's go check it out" Don left the room with David right behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy Carnal enters a house. Megan, trying to get free of the chair, has a gun put to her head a second later. The place was surreal. She didn't remember how she got here in the first place. She tried fidgeting in the chair, trying to get her hands free, but the string tied around them was too strong. Megan was also trying to get the cloth out of her mouth.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot." He said.

Megan stopped moving. Jimmy Carnal came closer to Megan, keeping track of her every action. He came closer and closer to her. Still pointing the cocked gun at Megan's face, he took out the cloth.

"Why did you take me here?" Megan asked.

"Because you killed my mom."

What are you talking about? I never killed your mom."

"You wanted to kill her. Remember the day that we wet to the movies. Well guess what? She was kidnapped at the very same time the next day. And her body was found a week later in Chicago. You don't know how hard it was to not have her. Don't you understand how hard it was. My dad was a drunk and I have to live with him for 5 MORE YEARS!"

Megan was surprised at his reaction. None of that was her fault, she knew that.

"Quiet. You are so mean it wasn't her fault that your mom died." Megan didn't understand who he was talking to. Could it have been himself?

"She killed mom. I swore a vendetta when she died. I am going to kill her."

"Don't do that. She did nothing wrong." Then Megan understood. He was bi-polar. None of her cases had to deal with a bi-polar criminal.

"I should leave you hear for the night" Jimmy said. He then put the cloth tightly in her mouth and make sure that her arms were wrapped tightly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry that I didn't write for so long. I was writing this while watching the Oscars.


End file.
